


Je prends mon dernier rêve

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [329]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, M/M, mentions of domestic abuse, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Samir ne s'attendait pas à passer sa soirée avec Hatem.
Relationships: Hatem Ben Arfa/Samir Nasri
Series: FootballShot [329]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Je prends mon dernier rêve

Je prends mon dernier rêve

Samir essaye de comprendre pourquoi Hatem se retrouve chez lui, il est censé avoir trouvé un club bordel, il doit continuer de montrer ses valeurs à ses clubs. Il l'a laissé entrer parce qu'ils sont amis de longues dates, même si la coupe du monde en Afrique du Sud les a plus ou moins séparés. Il avait commandé une pizza alors Ben a pioché dans sa part plusieurs fois alors qu'ils parlaient de la pluie et du beau temps. Sans rien dire, Samir a remarqué les quelques traces rougeâtres ou bleuâtres sur son cou et ses poignets, il n'a pas à se mêler de la vie d'Hatem s'il ne le souhaite pas.

''Donc, c'est quoi ton nouveau club ?'' Samir finit par lui demander parce qu'il n'a pour l'instant aucune idée de la destination de Ben Arfa

''Oh, ça... J'ai menti, je suis sans contrat.'' Ben lui répond en rougissant

''Ah, c'est dommage, j'aurais bien aimé rejouer avec toi.''

''Vraiment ?''

''Ouais, mais peu importe. C'est quoi le problème Ben ? Pourquoi es-tu venu chercher du réconfort chez moi ?''

''Samir, je...''

''Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Ben, on est amis !''

''Mon ex, c'est ça le problème.''

''Méchante fille qui veut ton fric ?''

''Méchant gars qui m'a fait mal Sam.''

''Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait Ben ?'' Samir sans vraiment se contrôler pose sa main sur celle d'Hatem en plantant son regard dans le sien

''Il a voulu m'utiliser pour son seul plaisir, il m'a pris pour une prostituée ou je ne sais pas quoi.''

''Heureusement tu es là maintenant ! Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, moi, tu peux rester autant que tu le souhaites.''

''Merci Samir.''

''Je ne pensais pas que tu aimais les hommes.''

''J'aime tout le monde Sam.''

''Bien sûr.''

Samir n'avait pas prévu que sa soirée se finisse de cette manière, mais Hatem dort silencieusement contre lui, et c'est reposant pour lui aussi parce qu'il n'est plus seul.

Fin


End file.
